finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Castle
Olivia Castle is a character in Final Destination 5 and a survivor of the collapsing North Bay Bridge. She is a sexy, insensitive, flirtatious woman. She works at Presage Paper's local sales division. She is one of the Presage employees to go on the corporate retreat that got trapped by the bridge collapse. She is also one of Moly's best friends, and a rival to Candice. Olivia is the third survivor to die. Final Destination 5 Death When Olivia goes to have LASIK eye surgery, her head is tightly secured and her right eyelid pried open with a speculum. She squeezes a teddy bear out of nervousness, popping off its glass eye onto the floor. While the surgeon prepares her eye, he is missing file information and leaves her alone to consult his secretary. A cup of water that Olivia left on top of a water cooler is knocked over when the cooler bubbles, and the cup spills onto the power unit of the laser machine plugged into the wall. The intensity of the ray is increased to dangerous levels, and the laser machine starts to shake. As Olivia reaches for the emergency stop button on the control remote, she knocks it to the floor, where the activation button is pressed, shooting the laser into her eye. As she shakes, the laser bur ns lines across her iris and pupil. Then she holds her hand in the way, burning lines across her palm. Sam Lawton and Molly Harper rush into the front office to save her from danger, and as the doctor assures she'll be fine, her screams are heard and they run to save her. She manages to release her head from the clamp and get off the table before the laser fires again, her eye bloody and burnt. However, being in high heel boots, she trips over the glass teddy bear's eye on the floor and stumbles out the window, falling about 5 or 6 stories onto a car parked out in the street below. Her eye then pops out and rolls onto the road only to be run over by a car. Signs/Clues *The words in the picture frame are "The Scariest Rollercoaster", and a picture of the devil is next them. This is obviously alluding to the Devil's Flight rollercoaster, which is the rollercoaster that derails in Final Destination 3. *The doctor asks her, "What made you decide to take the''' leap 'today?" *Olivia lost her glasses in the premonition and died in real life without her glasses. *The doctor tells her she will no longer be needing her glasses. *The necklace she wears is in an oval-shape with the center as an empty hole. *The view of the laser device up close strangly resembles an eye. *When she is getting burned by the laser the teddy bears are looking at her just like when Tod from Final Destination is getting strangled and the bath toys are looking at him. *When she squeezed her teddy bear to tightly out of nervousness, it's right eye popped out in a similar fashon to hers. *In the premonition, a car fell on her, and in real life, she fell on a car. *When her eye came out, it was run over by another car. *Olivia makes a picture of her fall off the table. It cracked at her right eye. *When she was talking about Candice Hooper when she died, she says "Guess we should have ''seen that coming". *Her last spoken words other than screams in both the premonition and her actual death are "Help me!" Trivia *Many signs of Olivia's death have to do with eyes, cars and falling. *Actually, doctors are not supposed to leave when in the middle of performing operations. *She is one of audiences favorite character due to comments from viewers *Olivia is the third character to die involving the right eye in the series, first was Evan Lewis, second was Samantha Lane, However, if the events are arranged chronologically, she was the first. Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Blunt Force Trauma Category:Smashed